


Building

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building

**Building**

Destruction.  
What is destruction?  
How much does it take to destroy a life?

A school-girl, popular and cute, is handed a destiny.  
One life destroyed.

But she rebuilds. Uses the rubble of the old life to construct a new life.  
So perhaps it wasn't destruction after all.

Then some gypsies run into town, and steal a soul.  
And the house comes crashing down.

She persists. Begins yet again, using the bricks from the old building.  
Until some monks sneak in and change the schematics.

She constructs the perfect death.  
And finally she can be happy.

Then the witch destroys her.


End file.
